A multitude of different designs exist in the prior art in the development of luminaire technology. In addition to a good light yield, functionality and lightweight design, in particular, are a frequently demanded criterion. In particular in the case of, for example, workplace or reading luminaires comprising a lighting means attached to a supporting strut, there is a demand for individual adjustability of the position and/or the orientation of the lighting means by means of adjusting the supporting strut. For this purpose, designs are known from the prior art in which the length of the supporting strut can be adjusted.
For example, a luminaire with a supporting strut is already known from the utility model specification DE 202 10 215 U1 in which the supporting strut is configured to be length-adjustable and is formed at least partially from a band-shaped, biased material that can be transformed from a stable extended position into a rolled-up position and vice versa.
However, the design known from DE 202 10 215 U1 is disadvantageous in that it is difficult in practice to provide a supporting strut that can be rolled-up and which, in its extended position, exhibits sufficient mechanical stability.